Moment
by pclark
Summary: The last jewel shard is all that is left to find, Inuyasha is dead, and the Inu-tachi is with Sesshomaru.  The shard has been located in the Makai.  Kagome gets a chance at love.  Will she let herself love again? Or will she deny herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**AN: This is for DarkAngel048.**

* * *

><p>Kagome Higurashi was in agony. Her days in the past had grew to more than a year. Her way home was blocked. Naraku had destroyed the well.<p>

They had been in battle with the spider hanyou in the well clearing. His miasma was furling through the area, eating through the wood and before her eyes she watched the well melt. Her hopes of seeing her family shattered in that moment.

Her will to fight momentarily gone. She had sunk to her knees like a lifeless doll, watching it disintigrate and smoke. Her hearing had deserted her and her spirit died but only for a moment. That moment was all it took for her to lose it all.

Her moment of brokeness had cost her the one she held closest to her heart. Inuyasha. He had let Kikyo go to her grave and let his heart become hers. They had not yet become mates but they gave each other their hearts. That moment she fell and left herself unguarded, Naraku struck.

His tentacles crept around her but not touching her yet. He had wanted her to squirm and plead for her life and her friends. But she didn't. She didn't feel the overwhelming aura he flaunted, she didn't hear him cackle at her, or hear Inuyasha shout for her to move. But she felt the moment Inuyasha had his heart ripped out of his chest for her defense.

He had come between her and Naraku. Naraku had sent a volley of tentacles to end her quickly but Inuyasha had intercepted and caught the blow through the chest and ripped his heart out his back. A demon would not live without his heart and she knew the moment his was gone.

She didn't even have to look over to see what had happened. She felt his death happen, she felt his power drop and that was how she knew he was gone. All she had done was sit there in broken horror. Her way home was gone as well as the love of her life. All gone.

While she sat there frozen, Miroku and Sango had battled the evil hanyou. Their survival came in the form of Sesshomaru. He had swooped in and sent Naraku on the run. He would have been in hot pursuit but the dead form of his brother had stopped him.

Kagome had finally moved when Naraku was gone and was now over Inuyashas' body, weeping. She knew Sesshomaru was there and pled with him to revive him with Tenseiga. He tried but it was to no avail. She was confused and cried out to the Kami for why they had let this happen. Why he could not be revived. Miroku had stepped in then and told her that there had to be a reason and that his best guess was that Inuyasha was already reincarnated.

She had looked at him in surprise and asked how. She was confused for he had just died but he told her that the instant Inuyasha died, a baby was born. Hence his reincarnation. She nodded for it had made sense. She then stood up, dusted off her knees, and went about her way to give him a funeral.

After the funeral was done Sesshomaru offered to let them travel with him. They accepted and ever since they had traveled with him, gathering jewel shards, and chasing Naraku.

That had been almost a year ago and now the war between them and Naraku was coming down to one shard, with Naraku being in possession of almost all of them. The one from Kohaku, Naraku had already taken. Kohaku was still alive thanks to Kikyo giving up what little lifeforce she had for the boy and sent herslef to her grave. The two with Koga, they had in their possession. The wolf prince had graciously handed them over when he found that Inuyasha had been killed.

All they had left to find was the all elusive last shard and they knew exactly where it was. It was in a demon realm called Makai. Sesshomaru had learned of it when he had to visit the realm. He had felt its' presence. He could not pinpoint its' precise location but he knew that Kagome could.

He had come back for her immediately. She had jumped up when he had told her and grabbed her stuff and had told him to lead the way. She told Miroku and Sango to get help from Koga to keep Naraku busy and then they left for the Makai.

The Makai was different than she had expected. She hadn't been expecting to feel the overwhelming sensation of demon presences bearing down on her like a 2-ton weight. She also didn't expect to have demon wanting to tear her limb from limb the moment she had arrived either.

She had been expecting demons and some hostility just not to the level that she was receiving. It was rather tiresome on her senses but she wondered if it was tiresome on Sesshomaru physically. She wouldn't ask though, she wasn't in the mood for one of his remarks.

She had immediately felt the presence of the jewel shard and had them heading in the right direction. But she noticed that the jewel was heavily surrounded by a powerful, very powerful aura. She did hope that the holder that was with it either didn't know about it because he was already strong or that it was so stupid and just held on to it instead of using the shard to increase its' strength.

"Sesshomaru, I have a question." she said.

"Then ask it." he said to her.

"Do the demons of Makai know about the jewel and what it can do?" she asked.

"They do not. They are not allowed to cross from realm to realm. Only the leaders cross from time to time." he answered.

"Then why go after the jewel shard?" she asked.

"They may not know what it does but they do still feel the power. Power calls demons, miko. But just because we feel it does not mean that a demon has it." he said.

She nodded. For he had a point. It could be another case of a tree having a shard embedded in it. But that didn't explain how the jewel shard came to be in the Makai.

"Sesshomaru how do you suppose a shard got here in the Makai?" she asked.

"That, miko, I do not know. If I were to hazard a guess it may have came over when a portal opened for a King or a messenger." he said.

"That would explain it." she said through gritted teeth.

"Indeed." he remarked smirking at her.

They walked in silence most of the time, scattered conversation here and there. Slaughtered any demon that came after Kagome. She had gotten annoyed with it all and had asked aloud why it was always her. What was so tasty about her? Sesshomaru had answered her. He had told her it was her pure soul and her virgin blood. She had blushed but understood to an extent.

After that Kagome and Sesshomaru walked in the direction of the shard in silence. But silence was not something Kagome liked. So she talked. She did want to know something.

"Hey Sesshomaru." she said.

"Hmn?" he responded.

"Why were you coming to the Makai when you felt the shard?" she asked.

"I came here to get a valuable weapon to destroy the spider." he answered.

"Oh. What kind of weapon?" she asked, imagining a giant fly swatter.

"A weapon that can turn the spiders absorbtion powers against him." he said.

"How can it do that?" she asked very interested.

"It is simple Miko. But I do not know what the weapon looks like, so I must request to use it from a friend of mine." he said.

"Ok. Um, since when do you have friends?" she asked with humor lacing her voice.

Yes, Kagome was joking with Sesshomaru. The Perfect Destruction. She and he were friends and now she was comfortable enough around him to joke around with him.

"Since when did you become smart miko?" he said as a jab.

As such being comfortable around the other. Sesshomaru could be who he was on the inside around her. He would actually joke back with her.

"Meanie." she said and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Watch it Miko, or someone might grab that tongue next time you do it." he said.

Kagome quickly sucked her tongue back in and blushed. Sesshomaru smirked at her seemingly quietness. He knew just what to say to get her to be quiet even if only for a few minutes.

After several seconds of silence a sharp pulse went through Kagomes' psyche. It was the shikon jewel shard. Something had found it and was making off with it.

"Ahh, it's moving! Come on." she said and began to run in the direction she felt the shard moving to.

Sesshomaru watched the direction she was going and he knew where it was. The direction it was going in was the same one he was trying to go when he discovered that the shard was in Makai. It was going to one of the Kings of Makai, Raizen. He didn't waste anytime in catching up to her and scooping her up and taking off in the direction of King Raizen.

"I know where it is going." he told her.

"Where?" she asked.

"To where I was going to go when I was here last, King Raizen." he said.

"What can you tell me about this Raizen?" she asked as they ran.

"King Raizen." he corrected her.

"Yes, King." she said deadpanned.

"He is well, demon and fits all assumptions on demons." he answered.

"Oh so he is evil, decietful, and has horns, a tail, and a triton?" she asked.

"No. Actually he has long white hair and has markings. As for decietful, only when he needs to be. Evil, all demons are considered evil but even we have a soft spot. Rin is mine, his would be his son." he said.

**(AN: Raizen had another child besides Yusuke with another human woman.)**

"He has a child?" she asked.

"Yes. With a human woman." he said.

"Wow, seems like your father wasn't the only one to fall for a simple human woman." she said.

"It does but I have more respect for Izayoi than that woman." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"That human woman is why King Raizen starves. She made him promise to never eat humans again." he said.

"But that's a good thing. He could eat something else." she said.

"In the Makai they eat humans not animals like I do." he said.

"He's going to want to eat me, won't he?" she asked.

"More than likely and with your virgin status and pure soul, he will be even more hard pressed than usual." he said.

"That is not good. I don't want to make anything harder for anyone and I don't want to get eaten." she said worried.

"Do not worry. He is honorable and more so than most demons. Even though he is no longer honor bound by her, he still honors the promise he made to her." he explained.

"Is she dead?" she asked.

"Yes and has been for several years." he answered her.

Kagome didn't say anymore after that and stayed silent, thinking. Moments passed before they arrived before King Raizen. Kagome was a little nervous. She could feel the enormity in his power and the respect Sesshomaru had flowing off him for the demon King. Anyone that had Sesshomarus' respect was not to be taken lightly and that made her nervous and also she wasn't used to royalty. She was also nervous about causing him discomfort with her being human and his starvation.

Upon their arrival they were met by a demon servant, who brought them before Raizen. The moment Kagome and Sesshomau entered the room that held Raizen there was a loud growling sound and it scared Kagome. She moved closer to Sesshomaru on instinct. She relaxed a little when she remembered he was starving but stayed on her guard.

"Lord Sesshomaru to what honor do I have for this visit?" King Raizen asked drawing Kagomes' attention.

She looked up at him with wide eyes. He did indeed have the long white hair that Sesshomaru had said that he had and he had markings under his left eye. She took in his looks, he had an older rugged sort of look, quite pleasing to the eye. He was very attractive in her book. She took it all in and was sad at his pained yet craving smile. He was starving and she knew and she really wanted to help him. Something drew her in like a moth to a flame and she was afraid of getting burned, but she didn't understand why she suddenly felt that. She brushed it off.

She then noted that even though he was starving he was quite muscular since he had a sculpted six pack. He did not look like he was starving but you could never tell with demons. He wore no shirt, only white hakamas with a yellow sash and a yellow headband.

"King Raizen, it is a honor to be here." Sesshomaru said with a quick bow.

Raizen inclined his head towards the two but then he turned his eyes on Kagome. Kagome shivered from the intensity of his gaze. To her it was like he was looking into her very soul and that she was completely bare to his invasion and had no way to protect herself.

"This is Kagome, The Shikon Miko." Sesshomaru introduced her.

"Miko? A soul as pure as yours is a light waiting to be devoured in a place such as this." Raizen said to her.

"I know, sir, but I came here looking for a special item that is lost. It belongs to me as I am its guardian but it was stolen and then broken. I and my friends are trying to peice it back together and one of the last peices is here in the Makai as well as in your palace." she explained.

"That would be why you are?" he asked looking at Sesshomaru.

"One of the reasons. We are in need of your help." Sesshomaru said to him.

"My help, the Ningenkai needs my help." Raizen scoffed lightly.

"Yes the Ningenkai is in need of your help even though many are ignorant to why they will need any help. But it is best to keep them ignorant." Kagome said.

"Why do you say that, miko?" he asked.

Kagome bristled. Miko! Again! Sesshomaru had called her that almost the whole way there. What was with all demons calling her miko when they very well knew what her damn name was? KA-GO-ME was it really that hard to say? With Inuyasha it was wench, bitch, stupid, you, Kikyo (that was only when they met), but later it was Kagome. When they fell in love it was Kagome.

Koga, it was Kagome and my woman. Miroku, it has always been Lady Kagome, Shippo it was Kagome and then later mama, and Sango, it was Kagome. Kaede, it was child and Kagome. Kikyo it had been copy, my reincarnation, and that girl. Rin, it was Kagome. With Jaken it was human girl, useless human girl, and Inuyashas' woman.

Then there was Sesshomaru. With him it had been human woman, woman, Inuyashas' woman, miko, and then finally it was Kagome. Somehow he had earned enough respect for her to finally call her by her name. A feat she had never thought would have ever happened. But he did call her Miko the majority of the time.

"Not now Kagome, you can rant later." Sesshomaru warned her.

Kagome glared at him but held her tongue on the sore subject of her title.

"Well MI-KO?" he asked.

Kagome glared at the demon king. He knew that it bothered her. He knew! After just meeting her he could tell that calling her anything but her name bothered her and he was doing it on purpose. He was teasing her.

"Miko?" he asked again, smiling.

Kagome growled but then smiled that sugary sweet smile that always meant trouble was to come for whom ever it was directed at. Sesshomaru sighed aloud; he wasn't sure he could protect her from Raizen if she pulls his wrath down upon herself. But then again it may not be his wrath she pulls down upon herself maybe something else entirely.

Raizen did not tease anyone but here he was teasing the little miko and she was falling into a trap. A well laid trap made by a powerful and crafty demon king that was very attracted to the miko. He had known her less than five minutes and he was already attracted to her and making it known.

Sesshomaru did wish he wasn't in the room or that he hadn't brought her. She was likely to get herself killed or now in the case since it seemed that Raizen was interested in her, get herself mated. But that might not be a bad idea, someone needed to take the miko in hand and tame her just a little. Maybe he will just let her yell at the demon king and try to put him in his place, it would be entertaining for him atleast.

"It is best to keep them ignorant because one person can be smart and calm but a whole mass of people can be stupid, panicky, and chaotic. Suspicions would rise and people will panic over the possibilities of what is happening and what is to happen." she said.

"You miko have an insight on your own people that many would not. I can see there is something about you that is not of the norm." Raizen said and moved to stand before them.

"There is nothing special about me." she murmured.

"Miko..." he began.

"Stop calling me miko! **KA-GO-ME**, how hard is it to say?" she said savagely.

Kagome gasped in horror at what she had just done. Sesshomaru readied himself to grab her from harm if the need should arrive. Her big mouth and quick temperment was going to get her killed. Raizen on the other hand laughed loudly. She looked at him curiously, what had she said that was so funny?

"In all my years I have only once been spoken to like that. Many do not have the courage to do so." Raizen informed them.

"Ok." Kagome whispered nervously.

"I like it, very much." he said coming to her.

She squeaked and moved back away from him. Raizen chuckled at her for retreating the little ways that she had.

"Lose your nerve miko?" he asked teasingly.

Kagome blushed but then she huffed and stuck her tongue out at him. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, she never ceased to amaze him and he knew just what was coming, he had warned her.

He had warned her and she never saw it coming. The next thing she knew she was in Raizens' arms and had her mouth covered and her tongue pulled into his mouth, sucking on it.

Kagome squealed and blushed all the way to the roots of her hair. Her eyes wide and she pushed against his chest to get away. He let go and leaned down to her ear.

"I quite enjoyed that miko. I will be glad to do it again anytime." he said to her.

Kagome pulled away from him and run over to hide behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru shook his head at her and sighed.

"I did tell you, did I not?" he asked her.

"Shut-up." she hissed.

"Now if you two are done I have some things to speak to you about King Raizen." Sesshomaru said.

"I am done, but will gladly pick it up again anytime miko." Raizen answered.

Kagome murmured something incoherently but it did sound something like, " No you won't." Raizen smirked and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. She was a weird one to him. She was going to lose and Raizen was going to win, he could tell that. He knew the moment she looked at Raizen she was attracted to him and now she was being her oblivious and stubborn self.

"Come we will have our discussion in my study." he said and led them to his study.

When they arrived to the study, Kagome sat furthest away from Raizen. She was goint to try not to get herself in the same position as she had earlier. It had left her confused. That kiss, if you could call it a kiss, had made her feel wanted. She hadn't felt that since Inuyasha had died.

It confused her so. She loved Inuyasha so much and had grieved so horribly for him and even though it had been a year since his death, she still loved him very much and it hurt every time she thought of him. She had never ever thought of moving on because she thought that if she did it would be an insult to Inuyashas' memory, like she had forgot him so quickly and jumped to the next man waiting on line.

It had been a whole year but could she do that to Inuyashas' memory? Could she try to open herself up to possibly being used and then rejected? Could she try to move on? With Raizen? With anyone at all? Would she be strong enough to do it? Would her heart let Inuyasha go to do it?

"Now Sesshomaru what is it that you require?" Raizen asked seating across from the Tai.

"I as well as Kagome require a weapon that you possess." Sesshomaru said.

"Which weapon will that be?" he asked.

"It turns absorbtion powers against the one that possesses the skill." Sesshomaru explained.

"I know of which one you speak of. I have it and you may use it but on one condition." Raizen said to him.

"I would like to come with you." he said.

Kagome froze. What? He wanted to go with them! Why? Was it because of her that he wanted to tag along? She kind of hoped not, she would never get any rest with his comments about kissing her. He was as bad as Miroku. What was she going to do?

"I do not see why you would want to come but by all means, come." Sesshomaru said.

"You do know.'' he said looking at Kagome and Sesshomaru followed his gaze.

Kagome hadn't noticed either of the two looking at her, she was still to engrossed in her own thoughts to care that they were looking at her.

Sesshomaru smiled, he did see why Raizen wanted to come along. He wanted to come and pursue the miko and he would allow it. It was about time she stopped grieving for his brother and move on. It would be healthy fo rher to be pursued and he wouldn't stand on the way unless he had to. But he was going to push them along a bit.

"Do you wish to know as to why we need your weapon?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes actually I would like an explanation as to why." Raizen answered.

"I and Kagome have a common enemy. His name is Naraku and he is a half breed that has enormous power that is false. He gains his power through the item that Kagome is the guardian of. A power that he has is absorbtion. The hanyou can absord anyone. He has tried to absord me but as you can see it did not happen. He wants to get all of the peices and have absolute power but that goal cannot be achieved as long as Kagome has atleast one peice. As of now she has 2 and we need the one that is here, it is the very last peice." he said to him.

"He seems to be a problem. Now what makes him your enemy?" he asked.

"He attempted to use me to kill my half brother, kidnapped and tried to kill my future mate, twice, and as of a year ago he felled my half brother." Sesshomaru answered.

Raizen nodded at him but Sesshomaru went on.

"What, he has done to me is nothing compared to Kagome." he continued.

"What has he done to Kagome?" Raizen asked, anger seeping into his voice.

Kagome had heard the change in his voice and was startled that he was angry for her.

"Many things. He killed my previous incarnation, Kikyo. Hurt my friends and loved ones. Tried to kill me several times, kidnapped me to take my eyes, tried to suck out my soul; I have been beaten, I have scars on top of scars because of him. My friends have scars that can never go away, curses that will remain until his death or their own. He killed Inuyasha and destroyed my way home. I can never get back what he took from me. I will never see my family or Inuyasha again. All for a damnable jewel! When I peice it back together I will wish it to oblivion and for another to never be made again." Kagome sobbed.

Raizen looked at the sobbing miko and the at his friend. He nodded and stood before them. He had come to a decision.

"I will loan you my weapon, I will come with you, I will also assist in the finding of the jewel peice that you need, but I believe Kagome should rest first." Raizen said.

Kagome made to protest but the look that both Raizen and Sesshomaru sent her way had her shutting up and nodding very quickly. They left no room for arguement and she wasn't going to supply any.

Raizen had Kagome shown to a room to rest, while he and Sesshomaru went to prepare for their trip as well as search for the jewel shard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, long chapter. But this is only part one. Part two will be done soon and will be up. Also I am sure that the characters are OOC but that is my perrogative.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**AN: This is for DarkAngel048.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time: Raizen had Kagome shown to a room to rest, while he and Sesshomaru went to prepare for their trip as well as search for the jewel shard.<strong>

* * *

><p>The preparations didn't take long to make and Kagome didn't rest for long. She wasn't going to let them do anything without her. They had readied themselves to leave to go after the jewel shard and take out Naraku. They had decided to do it without her, to keep her safe. But as they were going out the gates, Kagome came running after them.<p>

"Excuse me, where do you two think you are going?" she demanded coming up behind them.

"I can leave my own home if I wish." Raizen answered her, shouldering the weapon against Naraku.

"That is not what I meant." she said to him.

"Where do you think you are going without informing me?" she asked.

"Out." Sesshomaru answered.

He really didn't want to put her in more danger than she already was. But she was insistent and he could tell that she knew what they were doing and wanted them to tell her straight up. Even though he knew what her answer was going to be. A big, fat, Hell NO!

"Let me rephrase that. Where are you going that I shouldn't go and shouldn't know about?" she asked, getting a little peeved.

"Is she always like this? So suspicious?" Raizen asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes she is and she knows exactly what we are going to do and won't let us go without her." Sesshomaru informed him.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Absolutely." Kagome answered him.

"Well then if you know, why are you asking?" he asked.

"One cannot go on assumption alone. Besides it is my duty to collect and protect that jewel and in the end destroy it. No one is to do it for me. What kind of Priestess would I be if I let others do my work for me?" she retorted.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow at her. He knew that was how she saw things but now that she had said it aloud, she sounded so much like Kikyo. He wouldn't tell her that of course, that would earn him a nice set of subjugation beads and he wouldn't say it to her anyways. She was too good of a person to have anyone take a jab at her self-esteem or compare her to the abomination that her previous incarnation had become.

"You are wise Miko." Raizen complimented her.

"Thank you. Now lets get that jewel shard." she said and headed off in the direction of the shard.

"Where is she going?" Raizen asked Sesshomaru.

"The shard has moved out of your palace and she can find it anywhere it goes." he answered.

"Why can I not feel it?" he asked.

"You can but your power is above the jewel shard, so it does not effect you. It does not effect me either." Sesshomaru said to him.

"Of course." Raizen said back.

Both were so powerful that neither needed the jewel shard for more power. Kagome respected and commended the both of them. She had dealt with so many youkai, hanyou, and humans over the jewel shards that it made her sick but the fact that she didn't have to fight the most powerful youkai in existance made her quite happy. Having them both on her side in the battle for the jewel made her ecstatic.

Their hunt for the jewel shard didn't last long. The demon holding the shard was a common petty theif, he didn't realize what it was, only that it was shiny and he wanted to keep it. From what Kagome could tell the demon had not lost its reasoning to the power of the and the only conclusion she came up with was because it was so stupid and the darkness in the jewel shard didn't see any point in lending the idiot any of its' power.

The theif was a Ram demon and Kagome was sure that he must have taken too many knocks to the head, him being a Ram and all. When she confronted the theif, he shied away from her, telling her she was too shiny for him. She was too pretty for him and she shouldn't come into his sight. She made his eyes hurt, she was so shiny.

Kagome felt pity for the Ram and came closer to him. She told him that she needed something from him, that he had something that belonged to her, that she would leave with her light if he gave it back to her. He nodded at her and handed over his jewel bag. She thanked him and rummaged through the bag and pulled from its shallow depths, the last peice of the Shikon Jewel. She smiled at the shard and put it in the bottle around her neck then she handed the bag back to him.

She thanked him and he nodded at her and accepted the bag back. He turned to move away from her and had finally noticed Raizen and Sesshomaru. The Ram fell to his knees pleading for them to spare Kagomes' life and his own. Kagome came to him and touched his shoulder, assuring him that they were not going to harm her or him. He was hesitant at first to even move but when nothing happened he slowly rose and made his way away from them. But before he could get out of sight Kagome called him back. She handed him a bracelet from her pack. It was an old bracelet made of real gold from her mother and she decided he needed more than she did. He thanked her for the trinket and then disappeared from them before he was called back again.

"Well we have it, now lets go squash the spider." Kagome said in a chipper voice.

Sesshomaru nodded at her and waited for Raizen to tear a rift open between the Ningenkai and Makai. Raizen did create the rift and they crossed over, once on the other side he closed the rift up.

"Concentrate, Kagome." Sesshomaru said to her.

"On what?" Raizen asked.

"The jewel." he answered.

Kagome closed her eyes, breathing slowly and deeply, pushing her power away from her to find the jewel. Searching, searching, searching. Her power fluxed and wavered and wrapped around the objects of her disdain, the jewel and the spider hanyou. She found them.

"I have you, Naraku." she said and stood and began in the direction she needed to go.

The two demon Lords followed after her. Sesshomaru strolled up beside Kagome and leaned down to tell her something and then when he pulled away she nodded and he took off for somewhere Raizen didn't know. Raizen saw him go and he took the opportunity to have Kagomes' attention on him.

"Miko, where is Sesshomaru off to?" he asked.

"Kagome, and he is off to retrieve our other companions in the fight against Naraku." she answered.

"I see." he said.

"To what? My name or our companions?" she asked.

"Both. But I already knew the first." he said to her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued on ahead. He teased her alot like Inuyasha did and made her confused. She loved Inuyasha but he was dead and couldn't come back. The feelings she held for Inuyasha were beginning to be the feelings she was holding for Raizen. Could she let Inuyasha from her heart so easily? Could she move on and let someone else hold her heart? Maybe she could.

She waited a year, that was how it was done in the fuedal, mourn for a year. Inuyasha had been gone for a year, she could move on and be with whoever she wanted. But was her heart ready, really ready? She knew in her mind that she was but she was still unsure about her heart. It would feel like it was nagging at her like when she met Inuyasha.

It dawned on her. Everything she felt she had felt before and she was in love. Only this time she wasn't in love with Inuyasha she was in love with Raizen. Now she was even more confused. How could she be in love with someone she just met a few hours before? That was one question she had and another, did he love her after just meeting her or did he lust after her? Should she ask him and let her feelings be known? Yes and no.

"You know flirting is a waste of time?" she asked.

"Flirting?" he asked.

"Making innuendos that you like me." she said.

"Ah, but my dear that cannot be helped. I like you and cannot help myself with showing it." he said.

"Yes, but it is a waste. Just telling me that you like me is enough." she said with a blush.

"But my dear, I believe that everyone needs to know that I am a very lucky man to have a beautiful woman to like." he said.

"Really?" she asked, even Inuyasha hadn't called her beautiful until much later in their relationship.

"Yes, really." he said and stopped her from walking.

"What? We have to find Naraku" she asked.

"You have time." he said and leaned down and kissed her.

Kagome had stiffened. He was kissing her! He licked her lower lip and Kagome relaxed and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slipped her hands into his hair. He dropped his hands to her sides, running them down her sides, eliciting a giggle (I hate that word) from her and took the opportunity to take control of her mouth. He ran his tongue over her teeth then over her own tongue, a small groan came from her.

Raizen relished in the sweet taste of her mouth. The feel of her body close to his was the ignition of a small fire. The moment was nice, perfect. There was very little that could ruin or disrupt the moment. Very little. But the moment was shattered by a loud growling sound.

Raizen groaned, he knew that sound and was sure that she had heard it as well. Anyone could have. Kagome gasped as she pulled away. She knew about the promise he had made and now she was going to make him promise her something.

"Wil you make me a promise?" she said, suddenly.

"Yes." he replied.

''Promise me that no matter what you will not hurt yourself like you have been doing." she said.

"What?" he asked, he wasn''t hurting himself as far as he knew.

"Eat." she said.

"You know?" he asked, shutting his eyes.

"Yes, Sesshomaru told me about you." she said.

"I can't." he said quietly.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

Raizen froze. Did he love her? Did he? He did like her very much but did he love her? He wasn't sure if he did or not. The feelings he held were ones he had felt before, with the very woman whom he starved for. So maybe, he loved Kagome. Not maybe, he did.

"Yes." he answered her.

"Promise me then." she said to him.

"Demons of the Makai eat humans." he informed her.

"Hmm, I have turned a many human eating demons to eat anything but humans." she said and rummaged through her pack for beef sticks and handed them to him.

"Eat these." she said.

"What are they?" he asked opening the wrapper.

"Cow." she answered.

He looked at the sticks and pulled one from the pack and broke it in half. Kagome smiled at him and he ate the beef stick half. He hadn't had human food before and the beef stick was strange yet tasted good. It had a spice to it that he didn't know but he enjoyed it.

Kagome saw that he had eaten a peice and decided that she had won. She had found something he liked on the first try, maybe he would like ramen or chocolate?

"So that means you promise?" she asked.

"Yes I promise." he said and swallowed another peice.

"Thank you." she said and gave him a hug.

"Do you have anymore?" he asked.

"Yes, I have several more beef sticks amd may other items." she said.

She motioned for him to take a seat and she went through her bag. Kagome pulled out a cup of ramen, some crackers, pocky, and chocolate peanut butter. She had him try eachand every thing she pulled out of he bag that was edible. It turned out that he didn't like chocolate or ramen. But he did like pocky, crackers, beef sticks, and beanie weenies.

She had him full and she was quite pleased. Not only because he wasn't hungry anymore but because he had lightened her pack quite considerably but had left enough rations for everyone else. Which was a wonderful thing considering that her friends were strolling into their little camp.

"Kagome!" Sango called and ran forward.

"Sango!" Kagome said as she approached.

"We have returned." Sesshomaru said.

"I see." she remarked.

A small whirlwind passed Sango and stopped before Kagome. It was Koga, he had come along. Kagome was thankful that he wasn't into her anymore. He had accepted her being with Inuyasha and he had mated Ayame, like he promised. Now they were brother and sister, she was after all a honorary member of the Wolf Tribe.

"Sister!" came the call of Ginta and Hakakku as they ran to catch up to Koga.

"You're all here." Kagome said.

"Yeah, *pant*, we are." Hakakku puffed.

"Take a rest. I have supper made." Kagome said and they all sat.

"You are wonderful." Koga said.

"I know." she said and began handing out dinner.

After dinner was handed out Kagome sat down beside Raizen. He was sitting seiza and was ignoring the new arrivals. They ignored him so he ignored them. It was rude on both of their parts. But he did notice her sitting beside him and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Mmhmm." she answered.

"You should have rested earlier. But you wouldn't." he said.

"I know but as I told you I have a job to do." she said.

"I know." he said.

The group had been watching them and had no idea what was going on with the two but they did know who was with her. Sesshomaru had told them that Raizen had joined them but he didn't tell them that he had a thing for Kagome or that Kagome had a thing for him.

"What is going on?" Koga asked Sesshomaru.

"It would seem the miko has moved on from Inuyasha." Sesshomaru answered.

"I see that. Will he be good for her?" Miroku asked.

"He will and she will be good for him." he said to them.

Raizen smiled, he had heard the slight conversation. He would be good for her and she for him. Good for each other. A moment with each other was all they needed to find their happiness. A moment that they both wanted to last forever but knew wouldn't, they still had work to do. A spider to kill and a jewel to complete and maybe they would have their perfect moment without a care in the world but only for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, I have finished Moment. Ahh, it feels good to finish another fic.<strong>


End file.
